


Kiss it Better

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life had completely changed, but that wasn’t a bad thing. For the schmoop_bingo prompt: "Kidfic - first injury."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

Dean sat on the porch reading. After everything settled down he and Sam had decided to retire from hunting. Well, not exactly “decided.” The decision was more or less made for them.

He glanced up at Mary and swore mentally. He and Cas had told her she wasn’t ready to fly, and normally she did what they asked but he’d caught her trying to take off several times. Now he hadn’t been paying attention, and she was hovering about two feet off the ground, wings flapping furiously.

As he opened his mouth to yell at her her wingbeats faltered and she fell to the ground. “Dad- _eeeee!_ ”

Dean gritted his teeth. The shriek made his ears hurt, but he hurried over to his daughter. Their house was in the woods, an hour from the nearest town. Sam and Cas were on their weekly grocery run, but he’d stayed home to watch Mary.

He squatted down next to her on the concrete. “Hey, lemme see!”

She shook her head, whimpering, lip between her teeth, hands clasped over the leg of her overalls.

“I can’t fix it if you don’t let me see.”

Gingerly she let him pry her hand away. The leg of her overalls was torn, but the scrape wasn’t bad, even on a normal scale of “bad,” rather than Winchester bad.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Hurts,” she whined, and he winced.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll fix it.” She was reacting surprisingly well considering she’d never been hurt before.

The first thing he did once they got in the bathroom was take off her overalls so he could get a good look at the cut. Like he’d thought, not too bad. It had been bleeding in one spot, but was already scabbing over.

He didn’t think he needed to subject her to antiseptic. He had dim memories of falling on his bike and getting gravel embedded in the wound. His mother had sprayed it, “For your own good,” and he’d screamed bloody murder. But this was just a small cut, with nothing in it.

“Your first war wound,” he smiled at her, trying to make a joke out of it, trying to ignore the memories of actual war wounds he and Sam had suffered.

He got a washcloth and ran it under the hot water. He rubbed the soap over it until it lathered and dabbed it over her cut, squeezing a little, then rinsed the cloth and cleaned off the soap.

He patted it dry with a clean towel, then pulled out the Band-Aids. Their first aid kit nowadays consisted of Band-Aids and antiseptic cream, rather than the suturing thread, ace bandages and plaster of when they were hunting.

His life had changed a lot in the past few years. After they got rid of Lucifer the three of them had decided to take a break, and then Cas had…well, gotten pregnant, laid an egg, what the fuck ever. Dean didn’t like to think about it too much or his brain would break.

He’d never wanted a family; he’d lost too many people he cared about as it was, and to lose a kid…not to mention that no sane woman would want him fathering her children. But it had happened, and their break had become semi-permanent retirement. Sam had given him crap for awhile, but once Mary was born he’d helped out.

Dean had a job as a mechanic, and Sam worked at the local library. Cas couldn’t get a job, since he had _no_ legal documentation, other than Jimmy’s (which he refused to use, because it wasn’t honest) so he usually stayed home with Mary.

Dean held up the two boxes of kids’ Band-Aids. “Flowers or Barbie?”

Mary gave this decision the consideration it deserved. “Barbie.”

“Barbie it is.” He unwrapped one of the Band-Aids, but before putting it on, he asked, “You want me to kiss it better?”

Mary nodded, and Dean was glad Sam and Cas were gone. He didn’t feel like reminding Sam why it was a bad idea to make fun of him, or explaining that, yes, kissing did make it better, and, no, logic didn’t apply.

He kissed the cut and then covered it over. “Better?”

His daughter nodded and Dean smiled. “Told you I’d fix it. Now let’s get you some new overalls.”

Dean considered. He and Cas had agreed that, at two, Mary was too young to learn to fly, but he’d discuss teaching her once Cas got back, so something like this didn’t happen again. A skinned knee wasn’t so bad, but there was no sense taking chances.


End file.
